1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for molding a curved member made of a composite material, specifically a member having a cross-section forming an angle, e.g. in the shape of an Ω, U, Z, C or V.
It also relates to a device for molding such a member with a non-zero curvature radius, as well as the corresponding curved members.
It has a particularly important, though not exclusive, application in the field of sections made of composite materials used in aeronautics, for the realization of production members, e.g. for an aircraft fuselage.
But it can also be used in other fields requiring good strength, particularly in all industrial fields as well as those relating sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and devices are already known for manufacturing curved profiles made of composite material.
They are obtained by progressively laying up fabric impregnated by hand and/or, in the case of construction of production elements, by a wire-by-wire layup using robots allowing the wires to be placed with precision so as to optimize the elastic modulus and strength.
Such solutions have drawbacks.
They require dedicated and complex automated systems, i.e. costly investment, and this for low productivity due to the necessarily reduced rates which are all such devices permit.
The relatively poor uniformity in fanning out the fibers used also causes poor mechanical performance.